


[podfic] we are all monsters now

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers (2013) #29, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, hickmanvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Steve remembers the mindwipe and goes to confront Tony alone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[podfic] we are all monsters now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we are all monsters now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047381) by [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart). 



> This is for Cat, who is a lovely human, happy holidays, darling, I hope you like what I did with your work <3
> 
> To everyone else, as always, I hope you enjoy listening, and have a great day!

[we are all monsters now](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qY3M-ZWkwGVeK516a3bXxkMbXAMrDWEB)

19:57

Cover art: Cathalinaheart

Music: Frédéric Chopin's Piano Sonata No 2 in B flat minor, Funeral March


End file.
